


get down on your knees for me

by analblaster3000



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashton Makes His Stepdad His Bitch, Ashton Makes Luke His Bitch, Bad Boy Ashton, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Completed, Daddy Luke, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, I'm Sorry, Lowercase, M/M, Mature Luke, Noctivagant, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stepdad Luke Hemmings, Teen Angst, Too Lazy To Change To Normalcase, Top Ashton, Wattpad Author, Younger Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analblaster3000/pseuds/analblaster3000
Summary: in which a bad boy makes his stepfather his bitch.note: after returning a year later, i fear reading this piece of mine. under no circumstances can i predict the cringe you may encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time posting on here. i will not post my stories that i have completed because i do not trust the copyright on here. if you are interested, find me @noctivagant on wattpad. thank you. if you see this/intend to put this work anywhere please ask/tell me. i would like to know for statistical reasons (plus it's nice to know someone enjoys my work enough).

"so, ashton, where were you last night?" luke questioned with a raised eyebrow. his dark blue eyes were trained on the boy sitting across from him at the counter. 

"this again?" ashton rolled his eyes, sipping his black coffee and staring at the marble countertop. droplets of water mottled the shiny platform, each were traces of luke. ashton had a hard time focusing on conversation when luke's hair was all wet and messed up from his previous shower. soon, ashton found himself staring for copious amounts of time. 

"you're still seventeen, ash. you are under my roof; therefore, i am responsible for you." the blond was standing, hands on the counter with a disapproving glare. 

shaking his head, ashton sat his coffee down and got up. without responding, he turned and headed towards the living room. 

"i was talking to you." luke raised his voice an octave, knowing he needed to be louder in order to get through to his stepson.

"trust me, i realized. but, daddy, i just don't seem to care." ashton yelled back, making it halfway to his bedroom before he was stopped.

"get back here, ashton." 

turning slowly, "what do you want?" 

"where were you last night? because you sure as hell weren't in your room." 

"maybe if you were a responsible parent you would know." 

gritting his teeth, luke responded, "where were you?"

"in my room."

"and now you're lying?" 

"i don't think you want the truth," ashton chuckled, taking slow steps into the kitchen. he took the time to kick off his shoes and push them into the mud room. he did his best to avoid his nagging stepdad.

"would you look at me when i am talking to you?" luke ordered, jaw clenching. he pinched the bridge of his nose in pure annoyance.

"you're cute when you're angry." 

"ashton," warned luke, "can't you just be serious for once?" 

"fine. i was at a party. happy now?" 

"were there drugs at this party?"

"you've got to be fucking kidding me." ashton rolled his eyes, "it was a high school party. what do you think?" 

"ashton." 

"luke." 

finally, luke had enough. "that's it, you're grounded." 

ashton stepped forward until he was pressed against the counter right across from luke. "grounded?"

"i expect you to follow my rules, ashton, and going to parties and lying about it is most definitely not following the rules." 

"you actually think you are able to ground me?" 

since ashton seemed to find the thought so hilarious, luke decided to chuckle a little bit. "okay, car keys. now."

"no." 

"phone too while you're at it. would you like to continue?" 

"i said no." stubbornly, ashton held his ground. 

luke looked at the curly haired lad. he walked around the counter and held out his hand. then, he waited for ashton to give in. 

ashton shivered at how close they were, smirking slightly. he looked down at his pockets, knowing damn well his keys were not in them. however, luke had no clue. "you want them? then you can get them." 

"fine."

"fine." 

hesitantly, luke slipped his hand into ashton's right hand pocket and fished around, only finding a gum wrapper. he then proceeded to the left, finding ashton's phone. he smiled at his achievement, pushing it into one of his own jean pockets. finally, his hand slid into ashton's back right pocket. 

ashton kept his warm eyes trained on luke's. the latter was biting his pierced lip in confusion as his stepson grinned at him. 

"why the hell do you have this?" luke asked as he pulled a slim foil packet from ashton's back pocket: a condom. 

ashton rolled his eyes, seemingly careless about the situation. "gotta be prepared, don't i?" 

"you shouldn't have to be prepared because you shouldn't be having sex with anyone, ashton." luke narrowed his eyes, slightly disappointed with the teenager. he didn't seem to realize how jealous he sounded. 

"i haven't even had sex," ashton stated. 

"then why do you have a goddamn condom?" 

then, with a slight smile, ashton murmured. "cos it's moments like this where i need to be prepared." 

it was then when luke started to feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. he gulped, sounding defeated, "what are you going on about?"

"you're cute when you're mad, but you are quite sexy when you're vulnerable." ashton said smugly. 

"ashton, no." 

"yes." 

"no." 

ashton took a step closer to the point where their faces were merely inches apart. "come on, daddy, you act like i don't see you staring. you act like i don't hear you moaning after you hear me jacking off." 

"go to your room, ashton, i have had enough." 

"you try to order me around, but i know you are submissive under that stepdad exterior," ashton poked luke's chest. 

immediately, luke slapped ashton's hand away and stood a little taller. "i said go to your room, ashton." 

instead of retracting his hand, ashton allowed it to slip down to the buckle of luke's jeans. in return, the blond sucked in a breath. "say the magic word."

"please." 

ashton batted his eyelashes and whispered in luke's ear, "please what?" 

"please go to your room." ashton giggled, mouth daringly closing in on luke's neck. his lips met the soft pale skin in a matter of seconds. "are you sure?" 

"stop," luke muttered, but he tilted his head back regardless. 

this helped ashton get a better angle as he continued his torturous actions. he nibbled and sucked, loving the reactions he received. 

luke panted loudly and made very feeble attempts at pushing ashton away. "stop," he repeated, but he definitely did not mean it. 

ashton's finger pulled at luke's skinny jeans, smiling as he heard it snap back against the sensitive skin. "what was that?" 

"s-shit," luke panted, "please." 

and with that, ashton's thumb fingered the button on luke's black skinny jeans and pulled down the zipper. "please what?" 

"please fuck me." 

now those words were exactly what ashton wanted to hear. his heart sped up at his stepfather's warm touch. in fact, ashton had trouble believing the feeling was real. 

ultimately, luke ended up giving into ashton like moldable putty. his lips found the teenager's, biting and sucking roughly as if he was compensating for his submissive nature. however, ashton would not have any of it. he grabbed luke and pushed him against the counter, smiling at the loud 'oomf' he heard. it was then ashton's turn to enjoy that control. 

hickeys soon littered luke's pale neck. his collar was marked with red and purple, but he was most definitely not regretting it. it was a phenomenal feeling. just the idea of ashton pounding into him drove him insane. he wasn't sure if it was because the act was rebellious or if he actually felt for ashton. 

chances were that it was the latter.

"i think i'll be needing this," whispered ashton smoothly as he grabbed the condom from luke's hand. 

the blond didn't retaliate whatsoever. instead, he allowed ashton to do whatever he wanted. luke knew ashton craved control, and ashton knew luke sure as hell was not a top. 

"what do ya say, daddy? from behind?" ashton whispered seductively into luke's ear, giggling shortly after. 

it wasn't long until ashton had his stepfather bent over the shiny countertops. his large hands were roaming luke's lengthy body and finally pushing down the ever so annoying pants. ashton just wanted to see him already. every piece of clothing on luke was just another step. 

next ashton gripped his own shirt and flung it over his head. his hair grew even more messy, but he didn't mind; he was glad he could get rid of the shirt. "you're so submissive, daddy," the younger boy taunted.

"stop calling me that." 

"i can call you whatever i please," ashton chuckled darkly and nibbled at luke's earlobe as he spoke. his waist was pressed directly against luke's ass. ashton enjoyed that amount of friction more than luke did.

"please, ashton, get on with it." 

"just for that i think i will take my time." 

"fuck you," luke grunted, somehow finding pleasure when his abdomen pressed against the counter. the pressure created an indescribable feeling. 

without warning, ashton pulled down luke's boxers, making sure he stayed next to the counter. "that mouth of yours is growing annoying. maybe you'd look better with your lips wrapped around my cock, daddy." 

luke's fists clenched at the idea. he had never given a blowjob, but honestly he wouldn't mind sucking ashton and looking up at such a beautiful view. 

"like the idea, don't you?", chuckled ashton. his hands ran down luke's bare back, paying extra attention to his sensitive sides. 

"mhm," luke mumbled, cheek pressed against the cold counter. 

without giving luke freedom from the counter, ashton made his way out of his remaining clothes, not taking his eyes away from the beauty before him. his stepfather at his complete mercy was the best thing he could ever experience. 

"i think you should get down on your knees for me." 

"hmm?" luke already felt like choking. the pure idea of giving a blowjob confused him. 

ashton tugged on luke's wrists, setting the condom wrapper aside so he could turn the older man around and face him. "i want you to suck me, luke." 

and if luke wasn't hard then, he sure was when those words left ashton's lips. 

getting to his knees, the older man looked up at the muscular teenager. he tried his best to focus on the achingly hard cock in front of him as opposed to focusing on his inexperience and the soreness in his patellas. 

ashton pumped himself a few times, smirking when luke's eyes sparkled with complete and utter indecision; luke had no idea of what to do. "not so powerful now are you?" ashton giggled, abdomen tightening at the thought of luke's bright pink lips wrapped completely around him. 

"another word and i will bite you," luke murmured, taking ashton into his mouth before the younger lad could speak. 

"oh," ashton grinned, grabbing onto the counter. the feeling was laced with inexperience. he could sense the nerves radiating off of his stepfather, but he didn't bother going easy on luke. 

luke kitten licked the tip of ashton's cock, thinking through blowjobs he had received and trying to think through each step. his tongue moved slowly on the underside of ashton's member as his hand gripped the base. every movement had the teenager whining despite how sloppy it seemed. finally, luke took the rest of ashton into his mouth and bobbed his head a few times, unable to go all the way without gagging somewhat. 

"fuck," ashton clenched his jaw, letting his eyes close in pleasure. 

luke dragged his tongue along a prominent vein, licking the slit and collecting a small amount of precome. without wasting any time, he went back down and took as much as he could of ashton into his mouth. luke hummed, bobbing his head to give ashton a little more satisfaction. 

finally, ashton was done being gentle with his stepfather. luke had been bothering him for quite some time, and that was his moment to get revenge. the younger boy laced his hands through luke's blond locks and fucked into him harshly. ashton smirked when blue, angered eyes met his. luke hummed and gagged, but he seemed to gain control of the reflex quickly. 

it took a few more minutes of the repetitive actions for ashton to near his pending release. knots in his abdomen tightened, but he never released his grip on luke's hair. instead, he sped up his thrusts. 

"gonna come, daddy," ashton smiled devilishly, sentence quickly cut off with a whine. 

eventually, ashton gasped, letting out a silent moan as his jaw practically unhinged. he wanted to scream all the way through the powerful release, but his vocal chords did not want to work at that time. 

luke, on the other hand, figured he should do at least one thing right by swallowing ashton's load. it took him some time, but he licked the traces that had been left on his lips and wiped the rest off with his hand. 

it took more than one moment for ashton to fully recover. he gripped the kitchen counter and slowly regained his posture. 

finally, luke let out a low moan. his aching hard cock was on full display and he desperately wanted attention. "please, ashton." 

for a second, ashton gave the thought some time to render. but before luke could say another word, ashton turned around and began walking towards the hallway. 

"the fuck are you doing?" 

"sorry, daddy, but you told me to go to my room." and with that, ashton disappeared with a more than pleased look on his face.


End file.
